


Touch

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M, Massage, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lie down on the floor, Ray. And take your shirt off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> A quick spontaneous snippet for [](http://vsee.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**vsee**](http://vsee.dreamwidth.org/). : )

"Yeah, okay, I'm stiff. What? I had to hang off the side of a building yesterday."

Fraser purses his lips thoughtfully. "Lie down on the floor, Ray. And take your shirt off."

"What?"

"I'll give you a backrub." Fraser starts rolling his shirtsleeves up. Ray swallows and obeys.

To no one's surprise, Fraser is very good at massage.

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

"From a book." Fraser's fingers knead along his spine, and dig deep into his abused muscles. They feel like spaghetti, the way it gets when you cook it without oil and forget to stir: stiff and clumped together. But Fraser's warm, strong, competent hands are working all Ray's kinks out (ha, he wishes). Ray tries not to make embarrassing noises.

"Do you have lotion?" Fraser asks.

"Uh, yeah. Bathroom." Ray closes his eyes and waits for Fraser's hands to come back, now with added glide. God.

Fraser swings his leg over so that he's straddling Ray's ass. Ray jumps and feels the back of his neck heating up. He barely manages not to spread his legs in invitation, but he can't help his dick reacting. Is this normal partner-type behavior to Fraser? Yes? No? He can't tell.

Fraser's fingers are circling over one stubborn knot between his shoulderblades, riding that sweet line between pleasure and pain. Ray does moan, then, and Fraser lets up immediately.

"Too much?"

"Nnngh. I mean, no. S'good."

Fraser goes on, and Ray's breathing deepens and slows. It's not just that it's turning him on (although, god, is it turning him on). It's feeling someone touch him like this, warm and caring. Skin-to-skin contact.

When Fraser finally stops, Ray just lies there and wishes those hands would come back.


End file.
